Darkness within
by luckydog
Summary: Sequel to Empty. Koji came back alive and healthy. Takuya thinks he's acting strange but his the only one seeing it. Is Takuya going insane or is he seeing something more... Please read and review Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Luckydog: Oh my god it's the attack of the sequel!!! dies I'm okay. Anyways If you read the first one and was confused, then This one should either clear your head or confuse you more. I like confusing people. It's fun . . .;;; =3  
  
Darkness within  
  
Takuya looked up from the lake side when he heard his name called. Running towards him, shimmering in the heat like a dream was Koji.  
  
'Koji!' Takuya yelled, tears falling freely from his face. 'You're alive!'  
  
'Of course I am.' Koji said stopping in front of Takuya. 'Why are you crying?' Takuya just took Zoe's shoulder when she offered it.  
  
'Takuya's had a hard time dealing with what he thought was your death.' Kouiji explained. 'He believed he was responsible.'  
  
Koji turned from his brother and tapped Takuya on the shoulder. 'Hey It was my choice, it wasn't your fault.'  
  
'I wasn't strong enough.' Takuya despaired.  
  
'SNAP OUT OF IT TAKUYA!!!' Koji snapped. He seemed awkward after the outburst.  
  
'How are you here?' JP asked breaking the horrible silence.  
  
'I have a theory.' Koji mused. As he looked out at the lake Zoe calmed Takuya down.  
  
'Oh god I needed that.' Takuya sighed. 'Thanks Zoe.'  
  
'No problem.' Zoe said. 'But I don't think my shirt needs washing for a while.' Zoe's shirt had darkened and was soaked through.  
  
Koji was staring into the lakes surface think hard, a netruel expression on his face and a glazed look in his eyes. Takuya looked over at him. It was hard to believe that Koji was back in the flesh. Just sitting there in the freshly dewdrop covered grass, the blades bending gently under the pressure of Koji's weight. The air lifting his bangs, making them play and dance in front of his eyes. His eyes.....His eyes were emotionless, covered and hiding something. But they were real and that's all that counted. Koji was alive, a living breathing human being, living and breathing right in front of him.  
  
'How is it that you're here, Koji?' Kouiji asked sitting next to his brother. The others chanted their agreement and sat around him. The trees above them swayed gently in the breeze causing the shade to moved and shelter them from the hot sun. Takuya sat behind the others. He felt weird, like he wasn't supposed to be there or the others were shunning him again. It also felt like he was a ghost an invisible entity, just hovering around, no purpose.Takuya felt exhausted sitting there, his brain wondering, feeling and chasing reasons but when Koji opened his mouth, Takuya stopped thinking. He almost stopped breathing.  
  
Koji's brow creased in concentration. 'First let me just say,' He looked around at his friends, the speckled light shinning on them at various places where the shade would allow it. Koji's eyes rested on Takuya for a moment, covered completly in shadow, Koji tried not to smile. 'I don't know how I got into the digital world in the first place. I believe, in my search for Takuya as I walked by the station with the digital train termonial I think it knew that Takuya would need help. As I was the only one walking near there and especially since my spirit wasn't evil they took their oppotunity. Knowing they couldn't bring me with my body, they must have decided to transfer my soul to the digital world, with a digital body for me to function in...Just like kouiji. So of course when Voidmon was destroyed and my digital body spent and useless, it was regurgitated but with my soul, it was sent on a long journey back to my waiting body in the real world. That's why I'm here.' Koji's serious expression broke. 'I woke up in a nearby bench with a peice of newspaper over me. A homeless person had thought I was homeless was had looked after my body.' Everyone laughed, except Takuya. Now with Koji's story finished, Takuya's brain had gone back into constrant ramble of questions mode. He fiddled with the grass as the others talked. The grass would flick the dewdrops off and they would hit another blade of grass and cause a chain reaction. It was somewhile before Takuya realised that his surroundings were slowly dipping into the shadows of the approaching night. He only realised this when an even darker shadow fell over the blades of grass he was playing with. Looking up he saw Koji staring down at him with what would usually be an expression of concern. Takuya could tell he was trying hard to wear the expression but didn't really seem to know how.  
  
'Are you okay?' Koji asked kneeling down next to him.  
  
'Fine.' Takuya nodded once and brushed past Koji, leaving him with a confused expression as he watched Takuya stalk away as though Koji were a stranger rather then a friend.  
  
later  
  
Takuya opened the door to his room. Everything was placed neatly on the shelfs, his desk neat and tidy and the absence of dirty clothing sprawled all over the floor told him his mother had felt bad and cleaned his room for him. Takuya didn't have any objections to this and flopped down on his bed, the air in the doona cover raising around him. Takuya stared at the blank ceiling running things over his mind again. Finally his lips parted, whispering barely audible words before the exhaustion from being emotionally spent carried him away.  
  
'I'm fine Koji...Just fine.'  
  
Takuya opened his eyes but it was so black he wasn't sure whether he had. Reaching out in front of him, Takuya felt nothing in front of him, but he couldn't see his hand either. Where am I? Takuya turned. Only then did he realise his feet weren't acctually touching anything, he was kind of floating in this black mass. Takuya looked down at his feet to confirm to himself that he was floating in the black. As he watched he could see part of his legs. A soft glow in the darkness began to grow vaguely and Takuya heard something, but it was really soft and barely audible.  
  
'Takuya-uya-uya-ya-ya-a' An echoing voice called behind Takuya. Takuya turned, His spirit stood there watching him.  
  
'Why...What....' Takuya's voice rebounded through the inky black.  
  
'There's something wrong with the gate way between the two worlds.' Agunimon said. 'It's allowing digimon to cross over to the real world.'  
  
Takuya stared at his spirit thoughtfully, thinking about Koji. Is it possible that his spirit passing created a rip?  
  
'Sleep well Takuya.' Agunimon said as he faded. 'For tomorrow we fight'  
  
Takuya watched his spirit confused as his vision too faded to black.  
  
the next morning  
  
Takuya's eyes shot open, the light filling his bedroom making the day seem perfect. Rising form his bed Takuya held his head.  
  
'What a strange dream.' He moved through to his bathroom, connected to his siblings room. Takuya undressed and turned on the water. Nothing came out. Takuya looked up at the shower head and slipped in fright. A small moss like creature with eyes was looking down at him. Takuya felt the back of his head slam into the glass wall and dampen. His first instinct was to grab his mobile phone. This was defiantly a digimon. Feeling slightly groggy and dizzy, Takuya moved into his room and picked up his mobile phone, only it wasn't a mobile anymore. It was a D-tecker. Takuya held up the towel that was around his waist.  
  
'Takuya?' His mothers voice called. It was getting louder, she was coming up the stairs. 'What is taking you so long, Takuya?' His mother came to his doorway. 'Tak-Takuya!' She rushed over to him, her face controted into an expression of worry. She quickly held him in her arms.  
  
'What's wrong?' Takuya asked confused and panicked. His mother pulled one of her arms away and there was blood on her T-shirt.  
  
'Are you hurt, mom?' His mother grabbed his dressing gown and threw it at him.  
  
'Put it onTakuya.' She said as he slipped it on. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Takuya looked back to see red spots of blood dampening the carpet.  
  
'What's going on?' Takuya's head was now throbbing and he was really tired. He also felt extremely sick.  
  
'I'm taking you to the hospital.' His mother replied once she grabbed her cars keys and led him out into the cold morning. The air hit the back of Takuya's head making him cold. Takuya reached up and felt his head, It's was wet and his hair had matted and clumped. Pulling his hand away realisation sunk into Takuya's numbbed brain. The back of his head was bleeding. Takuya began to shiver uncontrollably. Dimly aware of what was going on, Takuya's breath became shallow and harsh.  
  
'Takuya!' His mother was moving him. 'Takuya, you're going into shock. Come on honey keep out of it. Come on, you can do it.' The car began to purr and hum under his feet. The surroundings flashed past until they became a blur. It was comforting to just think of going to sleep, Takuya's eye lids began to droop... Sleep was going to take him away forever... He was jerked from his stupor and state of shock when the car jolted to a stop. There in front of him was Leomon, looking through the car's windows at him. His mother was staring at the digimon in shock. Her eyes wide, skin pale, lack of response and movement. The car was still vibrating under him. His mother could just run over Leomon, but Takuya knew that wouldn't kill or stop him. Takuya was starting at his mother and he knew what he had to do, his hand clenching the D-tecker more tightly making his hand shake. He had to do to protect his mother, to protect everyone, it was his duty. Before his mother had time to respond Takuya had thrown the car door open, the cold air hitting her face, waking her up.  
  
'No Takuya!' she screamed as he ran in front of the car to face Leomon. 'I only just got you back.'  
  
'Whatever happens mom...' Takuya said looking around at her, her face worried through the blue tinged glass. 'Just remember I'm your son.'  
  
Takuya pulled out his D-tecker. Leomon's eyes narrowed, awaiting the fight to advance. Takuya's eyes also narrowed as he yelled, turning his surrounding black, freezing time for his transformation.  
  
'Spirit Evolution!' Fusing with his spirit brought back the light and time.  
  
'I knew I would find you here.' Leomon rasped.  
  
'Of course you would.' Takuya burst out. 'What are you doing in my world?'  
  
'You're world?' Leomon mocked. 'Not anymore. Lion fist!'  
  
Agunimon dodged the blow, but at a price, he lost balance and stumbled. Behind him, he could hear his mother utter a cry of shock and disbelief.  
  
'Py-pryo punch!' Agunimon lunged at Leomon. Leomon just watched for a moment before pulling his own move.  
  
'Lion's fist!' The two attacks smashed into one another. Unfortunatly Agunimon stepped backwards and Leomon took another oppotunity. 'Loin's fist!' this caught Agunimon off guard, hitting him in the chest. The force of the blow and Agunimon's disorientation cause him to be thrown backwards a fair way. Agunimon was too tired, even in this form he was feeling the effects of his injury. Shifting his elbows underneath him, Agunimon tried to lift himself up. He tried, but exhaustion swept over him, wave after wave of it. So instead, Agunimon laid there, on the cool asphalt road, just awaiting Leomon to walk over to him and destroy him. Inside him, Takuya realsied, this was it, the end, he was never coming back. He was going to die laying here, beyond exhaustion. The vibration of every footstep that leomon took rattled Agunimon's brain and made his head hurt. It felt as though he was a small bug about to be squashed. Agunimon opened his eyes, not that he knew he'd closed them, there above him was Leomon staring down at Agunimon. His fist was drawn back, it was going slow. As agunimon was seeing this a mixture od memories was flashing through his mind. These were both the spirit's and Takuya's. Takuya's little brother 5th birthday when Takuya was left alone but then his mother came and was making a fuss of him, Agunimon and the other spirits were destroying the great evil that had threatened teh digital world, Leomon's lips were moving. The evil was destroyed, Takuya got in on the soccer team, they could feel the energy of Leomon's attack closing in. But was it Leomon's attack? The energy was blowing Agunimon's hair forwards. Agunimon looked back. There was Kazemon and Kumamon, standing there. Kazemon's attack had stopped Leomon from killing them.  
  
'This is a first for you, Agunimon.' Kazemon quipped.  
  
'special circumtances' Agunimon mumbled. He stood up shakily but then everything froze. He had de-digivovled.  
  
'Oh my god, Takuya, get to the Hopsital!' Kazemon screamed.  
  
'T-Takuya, y-you better go n-now.' Kumamon stuttered. They had seen the back of his head.  
  
'Go now!.' Kazemon commanded. 'We'll take care of him!' She pointed at a disgruntled Leomon.  
  
'Ok.' Takuya walked back to the car, shaking. As soon as he sat down and closed the door, his mother raced him to the hospital emergency room. Everything from that moment to the hospital seemed to be a multi-coloured blur. When they arrived at the emergency room, it was full of people all who had sustained injuries through digimon attacks. One had a frozen arm, another a bite mark on his face and another with a shiny, raw, red burn on her leg. Takuya's mother ran up to the front desk, holding his arms, dragging him up there against his will. She started talking to the head nurse.  
  
'I don't care, My son had a real injury.' His mother lost her head here. 'Look, My son can slove this problem if only you'll help him!'  
  
Takuya looked up his mum, he felt the love and pride from her even though he also felt so close to death.  
  
'Prove it.' The head nurse said smoothly.  
  
'He can't his injured!' His mother snapped.  
  
'Ok, get in line then.' the nurse replied.  
  
'He has sustained a head injury!' His mother said exasperatly  
  
'Why didn't you say that before?' The head nurse asked. Soon a band of doctors came in a took Takuya into the ward, where he was given an injection and a mask. Soon sleep drifted over him, and unable to fight it anymore he allowed him sleep to be swept up in it's warm and peaceful waves.  
  
to be continued  
  
Luckydog: Chapter 1 done! Yay! Please review! 


	2. Ending eternity

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own digimon and probably never will. I'll just settle with fanfiction then  
  
Luckydog: I'm guessing that people had been anticipating the sequal to empty. I put it up at 9:30 in the morning and I had a review by 8 pm the same day O.O And thank you Dragi, I'm glad you like it. Congrats on being the first to review hands out a cookie and hugs Please excuse my horrible spelling, I only have word pad and my terrible memory (I will tell you a story at the end of the chappie) stops me from being able to remember right words and their spelling .  
  
Ending Eternity  
  
Takuya was once again enveloped by darkness. He turned expecting Agunimon to be there. Takuya was greeted by black. It was everywhere.  
  
'Agunimon!' Takuya called his voice echoing oddly in the enternity.  
  
'I'm here.' Agunimon, fizzled in front of him. Pixelated and fuzzy. 'But I can't stay long.'  
  
'Why?' Takuya inquired.  
  
'I cannot exist without, at least in solid form.' He looked down. 'It wasn't smart to digivolve while injured.'  
  
'I couldn't let innocent peole get hurt.' Takuya responded.  
  
'I agree.' Agunimon nodded. 'But if you're not here, who's going to protect them?'  
  
'Ok, ok.' Takuya said, then he remembered something. 'Why did Leomon say he knew he'd find me here?'  
  
'He meant in this world.' Agunimon answered. 'He knew this was your realm and that you lived here.'  
  
'Why is he evil?' Takuya wondered aloud.  
  
'He wasn't at first.' Agunimon replied. 'He was good, but he gave up his life for the first digi-destined, then he was manipulated and controlled. He's too weak to resist the awful power of the stronger enemies.'  
  
Agunimon's image began to waver.  
  
'This is just in case, I hope to save the world again by your side.' Agunimon began to fade. 'Goodbye Takuya.'  
  
'Bye.' Takuya manged to say before Agunimon's image disappeared completely.  
  
The never ending black seemed to strech forever until a light appeared in front of him. With that light a voice also called to him. Without hesitation Takuya ran towards it.  
  
Kazemon and kumamon's fight  
  
'Lion's fist!' Leomon moved forwards, his powerful hand striking out against what he thought was Kazemon.  
  
'Yoohoo over here!' Kaze waved at him in a completly different direction.  
  
'Blizzards breath.' Kumamon cried. He blew his attack at Leomon, at the same time Kazemon had cried out and unleashed and wind attack. Soon the the brilliant sunshine was shining brightly, creating dazzling rainbows all over Leomon. He was incased in a huge block of ice.  
  
'Nice work!' Kazemon said hi-fiving with Kumamon. 'We should check on Takuya.' she de digivovled and Kumamon soon followed.  
  
'What about JP, Koji and Kouiji?' Tommy asked.  
  
'I'll ring them.' She replied pulling out her mobile. 'Lets get going.'  
  
They ran up the grey dusty street, leaving Leomon there immobilized, slowly dripping bit by bit to freedom from his icy prison in the bright, clear morning sun.  
  
soon after, the hospital  
  
Takuya had just reached the light, it was blinding, the last thing he thought was 'What's happening?'  
  
Zoe and Tommy, dusty, sweating and panting from their run came up to the front desk of the hospital. Somehow the whiteness and cleanliness of te place made Zoe and Tommy seem a lot dirtier then they actually were. The head nurse looked at them in disgust.  
  
'We're here the see Takuya.' Zoe said.  
  
'Takuya who?' The nurse sniffed.  
  
'There's got to be only one.' Zoe bristled. 'I mean the rest of the hospitals in this waiting room.' She gestured to the crowded waiting room and raised an eyebrow.  
  
'You'll be surprised where he is.' The head nurse replied. 'I wouldn't normally let children (zoe glared at her) in there but as you seem so insistant, I will let you in.'  
  
'Thank you.' Zoe said, crossing her arms. The head nurse got out from behind her perfectly clean and tidy desk and led them through the cris-crossing corridors of the labyrinth like maze that was the hospital. Deeper and deeper they went, the only light being that of the artificial florescent tubes, attached to the ceiling. Every hallway seemed the same, they were all white, none showing any distinctness to direct people around it. Tommy held onto Zoe's hand seeming fearful for some reason. The nurse stopped in front of two heavy set metal doors.  
  
'You'll find you're friend in there.' She moved away happily. Zoe stared after her. A look of utter dislike and sheer detirmination to not go off her head was on her face.  
  
'Should we go in?' Tommy whimpered still holding Zoes hand.  
  
'Sure.' Zoe replied, pushing on the heavy door, her hand covered the sign that told them what room they were entering. Zoe pushed a little harder, the door seemed to be offering quite a bit of resistance. Soon Zoe had opened the door wide enough for them to slip through. The entire room was made of metal and gave off a feeling of coldness and lifelessness.  
  
'Why is it so cold in here?' Zoe asked wrapping her hands around herself. She glanced around. The wall in front of them was covered by what seemed like a giant file cabinat, only these were a little larger. Across the room something was being shielded by a curtain. Zoe looked over at it with interest.  
  
'Takuya must be there.' Zoe commented, her voice echoing around the cold empty room. She navigated her way around the the numurous steel trolleys with covers on them that were scattered around the room. Zoe came to the curtain and yanked it back...  
  
outside the hospital  
  
The high picted scream filled the air outside, creating more choas then had already occured. The three warriors, JP, Koji and Kouiji were dirty and tired. They knew that scream, It was Zoe's. They looked at one another before running into the hospital.  
  
inside  
  
Zoe held her hands over her mouth, scarcely breathing. A tidal wave of nausea passed over her. Behind her she could hear Tommy coming closer.  
  
'What's wrong?' He was nearly there.  
  
'Don-don't come any closer.' Zoe replied, looking down at the still and pale face of Takuya. The coagulated blood on the head made his hair sticky and messy. It was the most horrible moment of Zoes life. She turned away from the body feeling as though she would be sick.  
  
Tommy looked at Zoe. She grabbed the near by bench to help her sit down on the floor, her face nearly as pale as Takuya's.  
  
'Is he....' Tommy asked. Zooe looked up at him when Koji, Kouiji and JP burst into the morgue.  
  
'You okay?' Koiji asked Zoe, kneeling down while Koji and JP checked the body.  
  
'What a horrible way for him to die.' JP commented. 'He should have died fighting, not from a head injury.  
  
'You're being insensitive.' Kouiji commented still comforting the shocked Zoe.  
  
Koji said nothing, nor was there expression on his face. No one said anything or looked him in the eye. They thought the silence was his way of dealing with his grief. When JP had joined the gruop and Koji had moved over to the other side of the morgue Tommy got up and moved behind the curtain. When he came back he was in tears.  
  
'It doesn't look like him.' Tommy cried. 'His not smiling or fighting.'  
  
'Of course I'm not.' A voice mumbled from behind the curtain.  
  
'Takuya?!' Zoe and tommy yelled. 'You're alive!'  
  
'Of course I am.' Takuya felt the bandages on his head.  
  
'Then why were you in here?' Kouiji asked.  
  
'Mum ipset the head nurse. It was a trick played on here.' Takuya replied. 'Lets get out of here, we have a few words to save.'  
  
'But aren't you injured?' JP asked.  
  
'I'm fine.' Takuya said. 'I just have to wear the bandage.' They pushed open the heavy steel doors and began to navigate through the white labyrinth. On the way Koji came up to Takuya.  
  
'Glad to see you didn't give up.' He said.  
  
'As if I would do that.' Takuya replied. 'You should know better.'  
  
They emerged into the crowded waiting room, full of noise and colour a great contrast to the rest of the hospital. Takuya's Mother ran up and smothered Takuya.  
  
'Mum. Mum!' Takuya said. 'Stop it for 2 reason's. 1 you're embarrassing me, 2 I need to go and help the people out there.'  
  
'Come back safe.' A teary eyed farewell.  
  
'Don't worry I will.' Takuya turned to the head Nurse. 'Hey lady! Spirit Evolution!' Takuya digivovled to Agunimon. He walked over to the the nurses desks as the others digivolved behind him. The entire Waiting room had grown silent. 'When the world is safe just think of who saved it.' The Nurses face was frozen with shock. She didn't speak, she just gaped like eveyone else. Takuya ran outside, the others following, the first thing he felt wa sthe warmth of the sun that shone brightly in the blue sky but as Takuya lowered his gaze, the city was a wreck, dust and blood was everywhere.  
  
'Ready?' The six of them run into the dust and chaos not knowing what they would be facing.  
  
To be continued  
  
Luckydog: Now with that story, I'm sorry I've forgotten it . Damn memory, just like a tea strainer. So anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review...please? 


End file.
